Heavy in Your Arms Chapter 15: Wild Ride
by laurah1236
Summary: Blake invites Alessandra to go jet skiing with him and Alessandra ends up with a new problem on her hands...Blake dosen't just wan to be friends.


"Hey, Alessandra wait up" yelled Blake across the hallway. We had just left third period and I made my way down the hall before turning as he caught up to me and walked by me.

"Hey" I said distracted with his instantaneous smile.

"I have football practice seventh period, meet me at the bleachers after the bell rings, and we can go on the jet skii's after school. The weather is perfect" he told me his face gleaming.

I had been eyeing his jet skii's at his party...maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea? I had nothing better to do.

"Sure, sounds good" I told him.

"Awesome, I'll see you later then" he said before walking away.

The rest of the school day only seemed to drag on longer after finding out I have something to look forward to. It felt wierd knowing I had something to look forward to.

By the time the seventh period bell rang I had never found myself more happy to know I wasn't going home to whatever faced me there. I walked myself down the stairs before entering the huge football stadium. Football was what my entire highschool centered on. And it deffinitely showed as it was one of the nicest football stadiums of any highschool or college in the state.

I climbed up the bleachers as I found myself waiting for the football practice to end as it was running late. I could see Blake, he had never told me his number but he waved at me so that was a dead giveaway. Number twelve, I'd remember that. I sat myself down after climbing about halfway and took out some homework but couldn't find myself concentrating after a while as I heard the guys thirty minutes later coming out of the lockers from behind the bleachers talking loudly clearly having no clue I was still in the same spot waiting.

"Yea she's hot but she's a total freak now, your gonna ruin your rep man, she's not worth it" I heard one of them say.

"I can make my own decisions, she's my friend. Deal with it." I heard Blake deffending me. My heartbeat became faster as I realized I was the topic of discussion.

"You're going to regret it man, she's worthless, after Michael her imaginary boyfriend died she's been totally out of it. And if you keep hanging out with her she'll ruin you too" I heard another guy say.

"Just shut up" I could hear Blake replying.

I got tired of it. Of just sitting there knowing those idiots where throwing there words out like a pinata with candy. And I was the pinata. I got up and walked down the bleachers feeling the pounding of my heart in my ears. The guys where still making their way out of the locker room and layed eyes on me as I approached them.

"Hey guys..." I began "Next time you want to talk about me I'm right here. Your thoughts of me are really interesting, especially since I'd rather be a 'freak' than a little coward like you guys any day. And if any of you think I actually give a crap then you're the psycopath not me. Have fun judging me, I hope it really gets you places" I told them all as I could see shock register all over their faces. Then I simply turned and walked away. My heart no longer beating quickly but normally as I had just rosen to the occasion and told them off. I felt high off the feeling of the small redemption. I walked off to my car but could hear Blake callling me from behind me. I turned around not knowing what to say.

"Look, I know you must really hate me right now, but I don't beleive anything they told me, they're just low lifes who have nothing better to do. You have to beleive me" he practically pleaded.

"It's ok, I beleive you, I heard the entire thing, thank you." I responded.

"So we're still on for jet skii's?" he said a smile growing on his face.

"Deffinitely I just need to stop by my house to get my own bathing suit this time" I said.

"Yeah, sure, meet you at my house then" he said before getting into his car and driving off.

I got in my car and in less then ten minutes I was turning my closet upside down trying to find my surfing wet suit. It was cut just like a shirt, and I would just wear water shorts underneath. Much more up my range of what I find comfortable and acceptable. After finally finding it I made my way out leaving a note for my parents. I decided to walk to his house since the day was up for it.

"I was about to start thinking you ditched me" he said taunting me as he opened the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I replied sarcastically.

We walked through his house but not before he akwardly introduced me to both his parents. They were both very nice, but that didn't take anything away from it's akwardness.

He then walked me to the back patio where I saw the pool I detested in which I had been pushed in last time. I would rather not even remember. Blake handed me a small light blue life jacket that I put on before claiming the red jet skii.

"Turn the left handle back and you'll go in reverse. Turn the right handle back and you'll go forward. And press down on either brake on either side and it'll stop. Got it?" explained Blake.

"No problem" I said trying to sound confident but I'm sure he could see through it.

He then revved up his jet skii, pulled in reverse and he was off, gliding across the water looking like a professional. I tried to mimick what he did and managed to pull out correctly now all I had to do was pull the right handle and go forward. He was waiting for me a couple yards on the other side of the lake. _You can do this_. I told myself in my head. I then quickly pulled the right handle back and I was off. I could feel the wind hitting me and pushing my hair back everything felt exilerating. Everything flashed by me, and everything I had just been thinking about five minutes ago disappeared my mind, which was simply heaven.

"Alessandra where are you going?" yelled out Blake from behind me, which was my first realization that I had left him behind. I was heading towards the end of the lake, I knew I was running out of water to tread yet I couldn't get myself to stop. I couldn't take aside the feeling, the rush, but most of all the clarity. In those few seconds speeding across those open waters my mind thought of nothing but the water in front of me. I was free rom my past, my present, from myself.

"Alessandra!" yells Blake again. But it's too late I feel the hit of the jet skii against something hard underneath the front side of it. And before I know it I'm flying out of the seat underneath me and let go of the handle bar before falling forward hitting the water. I hit hard. I open my eyes barely realizing what had just happened. I come out of the water and feel disoriented immediately. I knew this because instead of swimming to shore which was only a few feet away I just moved my head trying to find a source of direction that wasn't down. I then realized my foot was stuck to a branch underneath the water which was why I couldn't move. I was barely able to stay on top of the water as I could still here the merciless screams of Blake as he told me to hold on while he raced towards me effortlessly in his jet skii. In less then a minute he was by my side getting down from his jet skii while trying to get my foot unstuck. He managed even though it took him a while. He practically swam me to shore even though I insisted I could swim.

"I'm sorry about your jet skii" I told him as I lay down on the grass taking off my life jacket. "The jet skii can get fixed, its the least of my concerns, I'm just glad your ok, you gave me a heart attack" he admitted.

"I told you I was a clutz" I replied.

"Clutz is an understatement" he replied laughing.

We lay there next to each other before I got up trying to head back near the water and nearly fell on Blake out of unbalance.

"Whoa there, you ok?" he asked me concerned.

"Yeah, yeah" I said getting back up only to fall again.

"You're not ok, does anything hurt?" he asked me.

"No, not really but I feel an annoying pounding in my left ear" I told him.

He sat me down then, while he sat in front of me laying his hands on my thighs as he looked at my face before telling me the obvious, I wasn't bleeding, visibly anyway.

"I'll be fine" I told him, "I'm sorry I ruin everything, I got so carried away out there. The rush was so liberating I guess I just got distracted. I'll pay for anything the jet-" "Don't worry about it, it's **unimportant**" he said interrupting me mid-sentence. Thats when I noticed he was mere inches away from my face, I could feel his warm breath on my face and his hands that still clung to my thighs.

I looked up at his eyes and could see him running things through his mind, the same way Michael used to. "You're important" he continued saying as his face got closer. I saw him close his eyes and lean in, I knew what was yet to come. My mind was on overdrive, my body held still, and my heart ached.

_I knew what was yet to come._


End file.
